It's not what it looks like
by Hella-venger
Summary: Bolt thought kissing wasn't a big deal. Sarada does. As do their parents. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Like most other awesome things, I do not own Naruto.

Notes: My first Naruto fic.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?"

The wise words of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage.

"Naruto, watch your language around Boruto."

The words of his wiser wife, Hinata Hyuga.

Shino was resisting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, if your son even comes near my daughter again…..!"

Sakura's words made Shino give into that urge.

A sigh escaped his lips. He supposed he should have expected events like this when he was teaching children.

"_But why did it have to be these two?"_

If any of Shino's students opposed each other completely, it was Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. The two of them had been a mash-up of their parents younger selves.

Boruto was basically his father on the surface. Impulsive, energetic and reckless. Shino, however, had noticed he seemed to have inherited some of his mother's early insecurity. This only amplified the Naruto in him.

Sarada was a bit more of an even mix. She skulked around like her father, but wasn't as closed off. She had made more advancement with people in a month than Sasuke would have in a year.

When the two met, it was an uneasy situation at best.

And at worst, it was this.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Boruto spitted this out as any guilty child would.

"You don't just accidently kiss someone!"

The masked Aburame was just reminded of why he had to call the parents to his classroom today.

Now, he didn't know how it happened. Apparently there was some commotion in the school yard. The story seemed to be that Boruto had decided to show his interest in the female Uchiha. Everyone was surprised.

Especially Sarada.

She did not share his enjoyment in the kiss. The bruise on Boruto's eye supported this.

The blush on the youngest Uzumaki only deepened. "You could if you fell and landed on them." This was Boruto's idea of an intelligent response.

Sarada, who had an equally deep blush, could only scoff at this reply. "Who would be stupid enough to fall and kiss someone?!"

A smile crept on Shino's face. He wondered if Sasuke or Naruto had ever told their children about who their first kiss was.

Hinata stepped in between the two feuding children, raising her hands in a pacifying manner. "Now, I think we should all just take a deep breath and talk this through."

How someone like Hinata ended up with Naruto, Shino will never know. But they were quite possibly the happiest couple he had ever seen.

The two troublemakers took Hinata's advice, ceasing their argument for the moment.

A shame that others in the room didn't feel the same way.

"How could you let this happen?" The pink-haired medic practically screeched.

"Wha-how was I supposed to know this would happen?" The current Hokage was, once again, showing his skill at negotiation.

"You should've thought your brat not to act like you did at his age." Inner Sakura was on the verge of appearing.

"Oh, like you were perfect when you were a kid. You'd punch me if I even walked too close to you. I can see where Sarada gets her temper from."

Shino was worried about a fight breaking out between the two. The classroom would cost a lot to repair.

Luckily, Hinata adopted her earlier position, calming the two Shinobi down. "If we argue, we won't get anywhere." The female Hyuga turned towards Shino. "Aburame-San, could you please tell us what happened?"

The educator coughed into his hand before he began to speak. "Well, from what I have heard from those who were nearby, Boruto appears to have kissed Sarada."

"I didn't even want to." Boruto grumbled under his breath.

"Then why did you?" This came from Naruto.

Shino was waiting for someone to say that. He felt that one of the parents should be the one to ask the question.

Naruto stood in front of his son, waiting for an answer.

The accused child was staring at the ground as he answered. "I didn't want to be the last kid in class."

"Last to what?" He may not still be the dense kid he was when he was a normal Shinobi, but Naruto still retained some of his cluelessness.

"Last to get kissed." Boruto had lost his usual cockiness, admitting this in a shameful tone.

Hinata put her hand on her son's shoulder. "You shouldn't be worried about things like that. I was nearly twice your age when I was got my first kiss."

The normally energetic student raised his head slightly. "Really?"

The kindhearted Hyuga nodded. "One day, you'll find someone you want to kiss because you like them. But first, you should apologize to Sarda-chan."

Sarada had been looking away from the mother-son conversation, as if regretting putting Boruto on the spot.

Boruto met her gaze. "I'm sorry, Sarada."

"I-it's okay. Just don't let it happen again." The young prodigy assured Boruto quietly.

Sakura kneeled next to Sarada, asking if she was alright to leave it there. Sasuke was away on a mission, so it was just Sakura attending.

The two elder Uzumaki's did the same with their son. They probably wanted to leave to pick up Himawari.

As the two families were exiting the door, Sarada spoke towards Boruto.

"Eh, Boruto, who else has had a kiss."

Boruto was surprised by Sarada being the one to approach him.

"I saw Shikadai and Chocho doing it behind the swings."

Shino felt like he was going to have to call another parent-teacher meeting.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read &amp; review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
